Tsubasa O Motsu Mono
by Angel Stardust
Summary: Seven angels, one destiny...and a whole bunch of bad guys to go with it! S and S story! Summary sucks, but R & R!
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

The Heavens once again shone brightly as the remnants of the Demons of Hell faded from the face of the Earth, and peace settled quietly once more upon the land.

The last of the Faithful Seven closed their eyes as they passed the faze of Heaven and moved beyond the Ninth Gate of Death, their Healer dead and the Light nonexistent among their number.

As the black storm clouds closed in upon the battle scene, all of Heaven mourned the leave of the Faithful Seven who had fought so valiantly under the name of _Tsubasa O Motsu Mono_, Those With Wings.

Despite their deaths, both the Angels of Heaven and the Mortals rejoiced as the Good Earth of the Mortals was peaceful once more.

And on that day, when Blair's Demons fell, God let the rain fall, cleansing the bodies of all those who had fallen, including the Faithful Seven, and chose women to bear the children that would fill the empty chasm of the _Tsubasa O Motsu Mono_.

Nine months later, on April 19th, seven children were born. As the babes slept peacefully in their mother's arms, they had no thought of the path that lay before them. As their small eyes closed, their tiny hands clenched, and they gurgled quietly, their mothers looked down at them with loving care, and God sent them the knowledge of the Choice, to be kept from the children until they reached the age of sixteen…

a/n: hi! This is the beginning of my best story so far! It's based on a dream I had, andI hope you enjoy it! R & R!


	2. Who are you?

Chapter 1,

**Card Captor Sakura,**

_By Angel Stardust_

**Who Are You?**

_Beeeeeeeeep!_ The alarm clock sounded obnoxiously, taunting, forcing the earliness of a Monday morning upon its owner. Sakura Kinomoto reached her hand out and slammed the snooze button. She then promptly fell asleep with her head buried under the pillow.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!"

Sakura's head shot up from under the pillow and she banged her head on the bedpost. Rubbing her head, she sent a death glare at Kero, her stuffed animal/minion thingy, flew excitedly around her head, his sunset-yellow body a faint blur.

"HURRY UP!" Kero shouted excitedly, hovering in midair as Sakura pulled on her school uniform, the plaid skirt rustling comfortably around her legs. She gave her messy auburn hair a quick brush and then turned to her desk.

"What's the rush?" Sakura asked calmly, stuffing her books and pencils into her backpack. "I usually get up ten minutes later."

Kero gurgled happily, his words inarticulate with happiness. His beady, black eyes were twinkling and his little ears were quivering. After a long pause, Kero's words finally became understandable.

"Today's the teachers birthday…" Kero managed to say, before his words blended into all the small noises he was making. He began flying around madly as Sakura grabbed her hat (which was part of the uniform) and began hauling her backpack out of the room.

"So?" Sakura asked, completely nonplussed. Kero usually didn't care about 'the stupid teacher' or 'dumb school' in general.

"SO, THEY'RE SERVING CAKE AND TAKOUYAKI BEFORE SCHOOL!" Kero boomed, his furry face shining at the very mention of a scrumptious meal.

Sakura rolled her eyes and chuckled, grabbing the excited little animal and shoving him into her bag, warning him to stay quiet. Kero simply gurgled, going gaa-gaa for takouyaki.

Rolling her eyes again, Sakura giggled and slowly opened the door of the kitchen. The sight of her brother, Touya, and her father, Fujitaka, making breakfast happily was too much for Sakura. Her heart threatened to burst at the sight of the happy little scene. It made her feel so happy that her family could get along so well. If only Nadeshiko was still alive…

The rice cooker was steaming the kettle chirping, the eggs in the pan sizzling, and the smell of breakfast was everywhere. Sakura simply stood at the door, her eyes closed, breathing in the sweet smell.

"Well, good morning Sakura, you're up early."

Sakura's eyes snapped open at the sound of her father's cheerful voice and grinned, nodding her head in agreement with her father's statement, until she heard Touya snickered.

"Oh, the kaijuu finally woke up early for once," Touya said, his voice mocking.

Sakura stomped on her brother's foot saying, "It's not funny!"

Fujitaka simply smiled and shock his head knowingly at his children's behavior, both disapproving and amused. He simply continued spooning rice into a bowl as his children bickered loudly.

As the threesome settled down for a delicious breakfast, Sakura wished that her family would stay like this forever.

o o o

"…And I never knew it would taste better than your fathers! I mean…"

Sakura groaned as Kero chattered on and on about the takouyaki and layer cake that had been served in the morning. She admitted the food had been quite delicious, but the way Kero talked about it, it could be something to obsess over.

As the pair walked home from school, Sakura gave a sad sigh. Being a junior in high school was so difficult. She had never thought the homework load would be so heavy, plus the pressure to get good grades. Tomoeda High was an advanced school.

Along with the gigantic amount of homework, Sakura was also in the Cross Country Club. Though it proved to be tiring, Sakura found herself looking forward to the daily practices. She wasn't quite sure what had attracted her to running. Perhaps it was the fact that she was actually good at it…or maybe it was the feeling she got every time she ran.

(flashback)

_As the coffin was lowered into the ground, Sakura struggled to restrain the sob that was halfway up her throat. Nadeshiko had always hated it when she cried. The sob came out anyways and Sakura collapsed to the soft grass, sobbing. _

_As the grass absorbed Sakura's tears, the poor girl felt a pair of gentle hands on her back. Sakura looked up and her eyes met Fujitaka's sad brown ones. His eyes showed immense pain at the loss of his beloved wife, but he gently comforted his daughter._

_Unable to bear seeing her father in such pain, Sakura wrenched herself from her father's warm, comforting arms and ran away._

_Her thin, seven-year-old legs pushed against the cold concrete. As Sakura ran, she could feel her body rejecting the strain the running was pressing against her body. Sakura ignored it and continued to run._

_Suddenly, the pain and exhaustion lifted. Sakura couldn't feel her legs, but she kept running. All she knew was that she wasn't tired anymore, and continued to run. A soft, spring shower pelted raindrops at her, but Sakura didn't feel them. She couldn't see anything. The objects around whizzed right past her. Everything was a blur of green and black. But Sakura didn't care. _

_The feeling of this running…this exalting feeling…this…freedom. It was one she __had never felt before. Her heart raced and for a second, just for a second, Sakura could have sworn she wasn't running anymore. Her body felt completely detached, but for one split second, Sakura could have sworn she had been flying._

(end flashback)

Sakura shook her head as the memories came back to her. The first time she had felt that flying feeling was the day of Nadeshiko's funeral. It had been such a good feeling though. It had pushed away all of Sakura's seven-year-old pain. No wonder running had been Sakura's sport. It just…just…took all the pain away.

For an hour, just an hour, Sakura didn't have to think about anything. It was that time of day, during Cross Country, that she felt happiest because she didn't need to think about the sadness that found her when she was alone, which was almost always. Maybe…

The thought wasn't new. Sakura had always known she was special. Maybe that could explain why all her fellow high school students wouldn't be her friends…was she that different? What was wrong with her?

Sakura heaved a sigh and turned her eyes to look at the road ahead of her. Life was just difficult. There was no other way of explaining it…

Suddenly, Sakura's jade-green eyes widened as she spotted something lying beside the sidewalk several hundred meters away. Curiosity burning in her chest, Sakura screamed at Kero to hurry up and ran towards the object.

As soon as she was about 100 meters close to the object, Sakura was horrified to see that it was a _body_ lying there.

The body belonged to a boy around her age. He was lying motionless in the grass, bleeding from the deep gashed imprinted in his body. His chocolate-brown covering his face was soaked with blood, and Sakura could see how white his face was underneath the mass of messy hair. Sakura's forehead wrinkled as she realized he couldn't have done this to himself…could he?

Supporting the boy's head in her lap, Sakura pulled off her backpack and searched inside it for her cell phone. Unable to find it, Sakura yelled at Kero.

"Kero! Stop gaping at him and help me find my cell phone, dammit!" Sakura snapped furiously as he hand encircled around yet another pencil. Kero shifted uncomfortably in his position floating above Sakura's head.

"Sakura, I think we should just leave him he—"

"NOW!"

Kero gave a yelp of surprise and dove into Sakura's backpack, surfacing a few second later with her cell phone. Sakura snatched it from him and punched in the numbers 9-1-1.

Screaming loudly that there was an unconscious and bleeding young man on Cherry Blossom Lane and Crystal Fire Road, Sakura managed to get an ambulance on its way.

After she had thrown her cell phone back into her backpack and zipped it up, Sakura turned her attention back to the boy. She smoothed the messy brown bangs away from the boy's handsome face, which was pale from loss of blood.

Gently, she supported his head on her shoulder. Even though his blood was getting on her school uniform and she didn't even know him, Sakura had a sudden urge to help him. She didn't know why, but she just did. His body was so warm against hers…

"Sakura, the ambulance is here!"

Sakura looked up at Kero, who had been keeping watch. She could already here the sirens, wailing loudly as the white ambulance turned the corner and screeched to a stop right next to where Sakura was waiting.

o o o

Sakura sat patiently by the boy's bedside, waiting for him to wake. She felt so small being surrounded by so much white.

It was seven o'clock pm, but Sakura still hadn't left. She had called her house and left a message for Fujitaka to tell him she wouldn't be home till later. Sakura felt bad, because with Touya gone until Friday, Fujitaka would be all alone…

Her thoughts snapped as the boy stirred. His eyes fluttered open uncertainly. Sakura was shocked to see that his eyes were _amber._ They were such an _intense_ color. Like an eagle's eyes, looking only upon its prey…

"Y-you…saved me?"

Sakura jumped as the boy spoke. His voice was deep and strong, but at the moment, it was rather shaky. Sakura wasn't sure if she was supposed to take credit for saving him or be humbled by the remark.

"Well…not really…I just…" Sakura began, blushing slightly.

"Thank you…" the boy murmured, his amber eyes closing once more as the sheer exhaustion of speaking overwhelmed him.

Sakura simply gaped at him. He had credited her with saving him! Sakura's light blush deepened to the rich color of a rose. These warm feelings in her chest…

_There's a place on Ocean Avenue…_ Sakura almost screamed as he cell phone's ring tone rendered the silence of the quiet hospital room. A nurse thundered into the room and yelled at Sakura to either turn off her cell phone or leave.

Hastily grabbing her backpack and a limp Kero, Sakura left the boy's room and answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked, a little irritatedly.

"Sakura! I was worried about you! I wasn't sure when you were coming home, where are you?"

Sakura's heart ached as she realized who was calling her. _Fujitaka._ She had forgotten all about her poor father, all alone on a Monday night.

"Daddy…I'm so sorry, I'm coming home right now."

As Sakura walked out the double doors of the hospital, her eyes alighted upon the magnificent sunset. Tears sprang into her eyes as she watched the last of the blood red sun sink below the horizon. _Such beauty in a painful world…_

o o o

Sakura crawled underneath the warm covers of her bed. Kero's cheerful mood had returned and he was once again chattering about the takouyaki. He didn't even mention the events of the afternoon…

(flashback)

_Sakura used her key to open the door of the house. Fujitaka was there in an instant, his face creased with worry. He immediately enveloped his only daughter in a hug. Sakura could feel the tears in her eyes as she hugged him back. She had worried him so much..._

(end flashback)

She had never seen Fujitaka so worried before…but she couldn't have been able to do anything about it. If she had, then what would have happened to the boy? She couldn't have just left him there! The boy…

Sakura sighed as she realized she didn't even know his name. She could have had a friend for once…and the opportunity was gone. She wondered vaguely if she would ever see him again.

The last thing Sakura saw before she fell asleep were those bright, ferocious amber eyes…

o o o

a/n: Hi! Aki-chan here! Hope you enjoyed this first chappy! This is my new story and I was inspired by a dream I had…don't laugh! I know you think its stupid that I could base a story on my dream, but it was such a cute dream! So R & R and enjoy it!


	3. I Never Said

Chapter 2

**Card Captor Sakura**

_By Angel Stardust_

**What Are You?**

Sakura's legs moved swiftly beneath her, transporting her from the track to the finish line in less than twenty seconds. She was the first to finish, out of both boys and girls. She bent over, her hands on her knees, panting with exhaustion, but exhilerated nonetheless. Her mile time had improved from 5 minutes 45 seconds, to 5 minutes and 21 seconds. If only in Cross Country at the end of today she could improve her two mile time to 11 minutes or less...

Coach Takashi was impressed. So far, Sakura was his best althete, above all the boys, too. Duringthe badminton game the other day, Sakura had been challenged to a one-on-one game by Lan Hisaki, Coach Takashi's _second_ best athlete. And guess who won? The girl won, and now Lan was the laughing stock of the entire school. Coach Takashi shook his head at the thought. Lan and his gang would think of a way of getting back at the poor girl...and it wasn't even her fault!

It was for Sakura's athletic excellence that the entire junior year hated her. Though she hadn't done a thing wrong, Sakura had humiliated even the fastest of boys, and when a guy gets mad at someone, so does his girlfriend (well that's how it is at my school).

Sakura grabbed her water bottled from the sideline and drained it in two gulps. She wiped her forehead and looked up...just as Lan was coming in for a six minute mile. When he saw that Sakura had already finished, he sent her a menacing death glare and stalked off to get his water bottle. Sakura sighed and stared after him. Why did he hate her so much? The simple thought of being hated, hurt so much that Sakura hung her head and was depressed for the rest of the day after P.E. class (kinda lame that she doesn't get the point, eh?)

It had been three days since Sakura had found the amber-eyed boy by the side of the road, and she had thought about him all the time. During lunch hour, Sakura had been in the library, sitting in a chair, pretending to be reading when all she was thinking about was that boy. She hadn't even asked for his name...

She was sure that it would have been a nice name. The only problem was that Sakura couldn't think of a single name that would suit this handsome young man. After all, what name would you give to a man with eyes as intense as those amber orbs of his? An American name just didn't fit, an English name just wouldn't match, and there were millions of japanese names out there!

o o o

Sakura grabbed her backpack and began walking out of the front gates. About half the school was exiting too, as Tomoeda High offered a large range of afterschool activities. Sakura winced as she expectedto feel countless pairs of eyes glaring at her, most coming from the girlfriends of all the boys she had beaten at running, or some other sport. Surprisingly however, she felt none. Looking up around her, Sakura could see that all the eyes of the girls were averted in one direction...the direction of a handsome young man standing outside the gates.

His amber eyes were drifting across the sea of faces, searching for a particular one. It was the young man! Sakura felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out. All the other girls were now sending her death glares as she approached the gate. Suddenly, the young man's amber eyes landed on Sakura, and he purposefully strode over to her. More intense death glares...great, humiliation.

"Hi," he said, his face soft and his amber eyes less menacing. HIs voice was fond, yet deep-set, and Sakura looked up at his handsome face and found herself blushing. He was just so handsome...Sakura wasn't sure what to do with him! She caught sight of his clothing, and realized just how odd he looked.

The boy was garbed in a leaf green tunic with a hood. A silver insignia of some sort hung around his neck on a crude peice of dark brown leather. His trousers were a mahogany color, wrinkling at the edge of a pair of dark brown leather boots, that began in the middle of his calves. His messy, chocolate-brown hair blew backwards in the slight breeze, and Sakura could see his amber eyes, flashing dangerously at all the girls around them who were trying to hear what they were saying.

"H-hi..." Sakura replied slowly, uncertain of what to say, "You're...you're better now?"

To her utter surprise the young man grinned at her. His eyes were twinkling with amusement. His face looked ever so nice when he smiled...

"Only thanks to you," he said, still smiling. Several of the onlooking girls pretended to faint, while the others just stared at Sakura with complete jealousy and hatred. So much for having boyfriends.

"Will you come with me? My sensei wants to meet you..." the boy said, oblivious of the stares of the people around him.

Sakura looked around for a second and hastily nodded, seeing that all the girls were ready to say that _they_ would go with him if Sakura wasn't going to. Sakura was in no mood to let them ruin her life. This was the first young man she had ever met who wasn't a complete jerk, and she wasn't going to let them take him away from her.

"Um...okay, so where are we going?" she asked tentatively. The boy didn't answer. He just took her hand and began walking away, dragging Sakura with him. Sakura winced as a volley of death glares penetrated the back of her head. Oh, my.

Sakura looked at her surroundings and saw that they were walking toward the very intersection where she had found him. Cherry Blossom Lane and Crystal Fire Road. Confused, yet curious, Sakura followed him, still holding his hand.

Suddenly, the boy stopped, causing Sakura to walk into him. She gasped and let go of his hand, retreating back a few steps, murmuring her apologies in an embarassed voice. She was such an idiot!

"It's okay Sakura-chan, I'm fine."

Sakura gaped at him. He knew her name! But why...how did he know? She had never told him!

"Y-you...you know my name! B-but h-how do you know?" Sakura stuttered, her voice faltering. The boy simply chuckled at her startled appearance. His amber eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I know things, Sakura."

Sakura simply gaped at him. He knew things? What did he know, and how did he find out? After all, if he"knew things" then wouldn't he be considered a seer or something? Possibly...even an angel?

* * *

a/n: Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews...but if you read and didn't review, please do this time! I got nineteen hits and only seven reviews! Please review! It would only take a second! And if you have a story you want me to read, I would be glad to do so! So please, take a few seconds to give little Aki-chan a review! 


End file.
